The New Guy
by gnrkrystle
Summary: Kate is friends with 'The Miz.' What happens when she visits her friend backstage at Raw and meets the new guy...Wade Barrett? PWP, Wade/OFC, First Person


**A/N: To my HP readers. You will notice this is NOT a HP story. It's a little one shot that I wanted to do to clear the pipes. I promise it will not affect the writing of my story 'I Spy'. This is PWP, and if you'd like to read it, even if you don't know anything about WWE wrestling, look up Wade Barrett on google Images to get an idea of this delicious man that I'm writing about! :) To all you WWE fans, I hope you like it. Its my first WWE story AND my first, First Person fic.**

**

* * *

**

**The New Guy**

I was actually really excited. I hadn't seen Mike in two months, and hadn't seen him in action for at least six. I was hard at work writing my dissertation for my PhD in Political Science at Indiana University, and free time was hard to come by. However, after much pleading on the part of my childhood friend, I decided to head up to Indianapolis, and spend the weekend with him while they filmed a live Raw episode at Conseco Fieldhouse.

Mike, or 'The Miz' as millions knew him, had been one of her best friends since the fifth grade when he'd beat up a boy who was bullying me on the playground. As much as my mother instilled in me that a girl didn't need a man to fight her battles, I was impressed and we became friends. Which was why I was settling into my seat at ringside next to the other VIPs at 8:45 that night. I'd run late, so I didn't get the chance to hang out with Mike and the other guys before the show.

I smiled when I saw that I was seated next to Liz, Joh Cena's wife. She'd always been a blast to hang out with. We exchanged pleasantries before the lights dimmed. I'd always loved wrestling. I remember watching it with Mike when we were growing up. It was one of the few things I was able to share with my absentee father, and I always cherished that. Even knowing it was all staged and scripted, I chanted with the fans, cringed at scary moves, and waited on the edge of my seat to see who would win the match. Once Mike tried to tell me who would win all the matches and I almost pummeled him into the ground.

"Here we go," Liz said next to me, and I smiled when the first wrestler made his way down the long ramp to the ring.

Mike came out soon after, delivering an annoying speech about being 'Awesome' and I was grinning from ear to ear. The fact was that Mike couldn't have been more different than 'The Miz', but it was a fun character to play. He loved pissing people off and getting to be the 'bad' guy. I cheered for him, but I was one of the few.

The night wore on until John Cena came out and took the mic. I'd always liked Cena. He was a good guy who treated everyone with respect. I saw some new guys in the ring. It was amazing how much changed in the course of six months. I was ashamed to say, I hadn't been watching as much as I should have from home, either. But it was nice to see the old faces too. Back before I entered the PhD program, I used to travel with Mike a lot. That meant I formed friendships with a number of the guys. John was probably the closest.

In the middle of his speech, a theme played that I didn't recognize and I was captivated. About seven guys in black and yellow shirts stalked down the ramp and toward, Cena.

"Watch this," Liz whispered from my side. Though, I couldn't look at anything else. The incredibly tall ravenette in the middle of the group caught my attention, and I couldn't look away. Where had the WWE been hiding _that. _I wasn't one who usually got hot and bothered about wrestlers. Sure, I had a little crush on CM Punk back in the day, but that was an attitude thing more than anything. Overall, I was so used to being around them, it didn't phase me. But this guy...

The thugs in black entered the ring and John had already backed up against the ropes. "Who is that?" I asked Liz, pointing at the guy approaching her husband.

"Wade Barrett," she said. "He's new. He's good."

I just nodded absently as the black haired man took the microphone out of John's hand. "To be perfectly honest, John," he said, his thick british accent curling around Cena's given name. _Oh God, _he was British too. "I don't know why I don't just beat you into the ground right here and now."

So, Barrett must have been the new big, bad, going after Cena and all. It only proved to make him sexier. I watched the exchange between Barrett and Cena in aw. Never had I been this...girly, but I found myself wondering what was underneath that black tee-shirt, and how it would feel to kiss a man who was more than a foot taller than I.

I heard Liz chuckle next to me and I realized my mouth was hanging open. I quickly shut it and blushed furiously. The seven men in black descended on Cena, punching and kicking him with a vengeance, and I was only too sad to see them leave the ring when they were done. The lights came back up and the show was over. I needed a stiff drink before I was going to go backstage to meet Mike.

* * *

"Kate!" I heard Mike call my name from behind and I grinned as I turned to great him.

"Mike!" I called back, rushing to give him a big hug. "I can't believe it. That was awesome!" They'd started utilizing him a lot more since the last time I watched. I was happy for him.

"Thanks," Mike said. "I've got to hit the showers, but come back to the green room, the guys want to see you." I rolled my eyes but obliged. I found it hard to believe that they missed me _that_ much.

I settled into the plush leather couch in the empty room and waited for Mike to shower and change. We were going out with a few of the other wrestlers later, and I sort of wished I'd worn something other than my faded jeans and cream, cable-knit sweater. It looked good on me, but its wasn't exactly glamorous.

"Hey," I heard, from behind me, and I turned around. "Do I know you?" The guy asked. He was one of Barrett's. I recognized him, even in his street clothes. He was smaller, and had an emo haircut, but was sort of adorable anyway.

I smiled and extended my hand to him. "I'm Kate. I'm a friend of Mike's."

"Girlfriend?" The guy asked.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. "God, no!" I cried, trying to control the fits of laughter. The thought of dating Mike was completely ludicrous.

The man chuckled. "I'm Paul. Though, people mostly have taken to calling me by my stage name. Justin Gabriel."

"Which would you prefer." I asked. I knew stage names vs. real names were usually a complicated thing with these guys. Some hated being called by their stage names outside of the ring.

"Justin's fine. I never really liked Paul." he grinned.

"Oi! Justin, where are you?" I heard a thick British accent cut over our conversation and my heart raced just slightly. I could do this. I was not going to turn into some star-struck fan girl.

He marched into the room with purpose, but stopped short when he saw me. "Excuse me," he said, smiling at me. My stomach did a flip-flop. "I didn't realize you had a guest." He said glancing back at Justin, a confused look on his face. I got the feeling they were pretty close friends and Wade was not expecting to find him in the green room with a girl.

"She's a friend of Mike's." Justin clarified. I wanted to introduce myself, but I couldn't get myself to utter a word. I was staring at him like an idiot, but damn her looked good. He'd changed into a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips and a thin tee-shirt of some sort of soccer team. I'd never liked soccer, but at that moment I'd have watched a hundred games if he came with them.

"I'm Stu," the black-haired giant said, extending his hand to me.

I smiled warmly at him, happy that my body was now functioning properly and took his hand in mine, giving it a firm shake. "Hello, Stu. I'm Kate." Our hands stayed connected longer than strictly necessary, and our eyes locked. His were green and beautiful, and I felt myself falling into them. His smile was flirtatious, but I didn't know if he was just a charmer or if he might have actually been feeling any of the intensity I was feeling.

"Katie, are you ready?" Mike said coming into the room freshly cleaned. "Oh hey, Stu. Justin." Mike smiled at both of them, and I was happy to note that he seemed on friendly terms with them. I'd hate to have to have a ridiculous crush on someone Mike hated.

"You're going out with us?" It was Justin that asked.

"Yeah. I'll be at the bar. I guess I'll see you guys there."

"Definitely." Stu said, and I wondered what that meant.

Mike linked his arm with mine and we made our way out to his rental car. "So, are you and Stu close?" I asked, trying to keep my voice nonchalant, but Mike knew me too well.

"Come on, Katie," He said, starting the car. "You forget, I know all your tells. Besides, you're such an anglophile." I giggled, but I had to give him that.

"So, what's the deal. Is he single?" I asked. If i couldn't ask Mike, who could I ask?

"Yes," Mike said, looking sideways at me. "And I wouldn't be surprised if he hits on you tonight."

"Oh, he's a lady's man?" I asked, a little disappointed. I wasn't some prude. I knew what single guys on the WWE circuit did. But I really didn't want to be one of those one-night stands. Then again, he was just delectable enough, it might have been worth it.

"Not really," Mike said with a shrug, "But I'm a guy. I know when a guy is looking at a girl and undressing her with his eyes."

This intrigued me. Mike never lied to me. But what to do with this information? Could I really cross that line and sleep with one of Mike's wrestling buddies? Could I have a one-night stand? I guess I'd just have to see where the night took me.

* * *

I was laughing hysterically at something that Cena said, and enjoying catching up with the guys and gals I'd used to spend so much time with, when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see a smiling Justin standing there. "Hey, Kate." he said.

"Hey, Justin." I smiled back looking over his shoulder to see Stu, standing at the pool table behind him. His eyes darted away from mine when he noticed me looking over.

"Wanna play some pool with us?" Justin asked.

"Sure, though, I have to admit that I suck." I laughed.

"Come on," Justin motioned and I followed him over to the table with Stu, and a red-head from the Nexus.

"This is Heath," Justin introduced and I shook his hand as well.

"I already told Justin I suck at pool, so I apologize to my partner in advance." I laughed.

"I'll play with you," Stu said, moving closer to my side, and I felt dizzy at the feeling of his tee-shirt brushing against my hand. It had been _way _too long since I'd gotten laid, clearly. I smiled up at him because my voice wasn't working properly at the moment.

"Great," Heath said, his thick southern accent was endearing, and I had to admit I was glad I met these guys. Kudos to Vince for picking up likable rookies. Many times they were assholes.

After about a half hour and several failed attempts to hit even a single ball, the boys were laughing and I was frustrated. "You have to relax," Stu purred, his voice near my ear. I had no idea when he moved in that close.

"We are gonna get another beer, do you guys want?" Heath said, indicating his empty glass. Stu shook his head for both of us before turning his attention back to me. "Let me show you." I almost told him that many a man had attempted to teach me to play pool to no avail, but when his large body curled around mine and he placed both his hands over mine on the stick, I just nodded.

"Spread your hands out further," he said, his voice low in my ear. I did as he instructed, and he pressed himself further into me. I was no longer questioning his attraction to me. He was definitely seducing me. Would I allow myself to be seduced?

"Grip it tighter," he commanded in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard. _Oh yeah, he could seduce me._

I did as I was told, and hit the cue ball, causing two of our balls to drop into the nearest pocket. I smiled widely and turned around in his arms as he pulled back. "Thanks," I said.

I looked around and noticed that Heath and Justin were still gone. I finally them sitting at the bar shooting us knowing looks. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Stu. "It looks like our game broke up." I said, not really that upset by the news.

"So it would appear." Stu said. He seemed to be considering something, and I waited for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say. "So what brings you here?"

I was a little let down, hoping he was considering inviting me to his room, but I answered his question. I explained to him the shortened version of my friendship with Mike and how I was studying Politics in Bloomington. He told me he'd gotten a degree in Marine BIology and I was turned on even more. College educated, sexy, strong, Brit. _Yum. _

"How long are you in town?" Stu asked.

"All weekend." I answered. I noticed his eyes dart to the pool stick that was in my hand. I'd been rubbing my circled hand up and down it unconsciously and I saw him swallow hard when he noticed. I grinned but stopped my movement.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" He asked, and I could tell he was a little nervous about doing so.

I gathered my courage and looked him straight in the eye. "I'd love to. Let me just text Mike." He nodded and I pulled out my phone. I couldn't handle telling him that I was following a wrestler up to his room in person. Mike probably figured this was going to happen anyway. I'd caught him grinning at us a few times already.

_Going to Stu's room. See you in the morning. _

_Have fun. _

I smiled at took Stu's arm, allowing him to lead me to the elevators. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do more.

We walked in awkward silence to his room, and once inside I dropped my purse on the arm chair in the corner. "Do you want something to drink?" Stu asked, indicating the mini bar.

"No, I'm okay," I said, my voice slightly breathy. I'd come up here for a reason. We both knew it, but who would make the first move. I thought it would have to be me for a moment. He seemed so shy in a way. But I was wrong. Within seconds, he'd descended on me and his lips pressed forcefully against mine.

"I wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you," he admitted, pulling away for a moment.

"Me too..." I breathed, pulling his lips back to mine, I darted my tongue out to lick his lips and they instantly opened for me, our tongues battling each other for dominance. I had no problem with him winning that battle.

I moaned against his lips as he pulled me to him. "I want you," he admitted between kisses as he made his way down my neck. I'd never felt so desired. The fact that I desired him as well only made the experience that much more intense.

I moaned in response and allowed him to pull my toward the bed. My legs his the edge of the bed and I tumbled onto it, bringing him down on top of me. I loved the way his huge body covered mine. I felt like I could easily crawl inside him and never return.

His hands reached up my sweater as he placed open mouth kisses down my collarbone. "Please..." I breathed, hoping he'd remove the offending garment. He got the message because he ripped the sweater over my head in one clean movement while I worked at his tee-shirt. I had it off in seconds.

He was as beautiful underneath as I'd imagined. "God, your hot." I said, out loud. He chuckled at that, and kissed me gently.

"You're not so bad yourself, love." He said, kissing the top of my breasts that peeked out from my lace bra. His hands moved over my stomach down to the button of my jeans, his lips never leaving my skin. I carded my fingers through his hair and held him in place, growing addicted to his tongue lapping at my overheated skin.

I didn't even notice that he'd removed my jeans until I felt his hot breath ghosting over my lace panties. "God, you smell good." he groaned, fisting the sheets on either side of my thighs. I wanted him to devour me. I'd never wanted anything more in my life. I couldn't ever remember feeling this wanton before. This man was turning me on in every way possible.

I moaned my response. He moved up my body long enough to rid me of my bra before working his way back down. He flicked his tongue over each one of my nipples and down my stomach before dipping it into my belly button. "Yes..." I groaned, anticipating what was coming next.

He hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and slowly dragged them down my legs. The thought that I'd just met this man a few hours ago passed through my head, but I quickly discarded it when I felt him push my legs apart and his warm breath on my wet folds. "I want to taste you," he said, his voice dripping with lust.

"Please, do it." I whimpered. His tongue darted out and flicked my clit and my hips instantly arched off the bed. I was so close already I didn't know if I could take much more. "I'm gonna come." I warned as he flicked my clit once more.

"Come for me," he commanded as he dove in and licked and sucked at my tender clit.

"Oh God!" I moaned, my legs shaking as my orgasm was ripped out of me. "Yes!" hissed as he continued to lick at me, drawing out my ecstasy.

My chest heaved as my breath hitched and I came down from my intense orgasm. I couldn't believe the man made me come in less than a minute. I just might marry him.

"That was hot," he whispered in my ear as he moved up my body. I could hear in his voice that he was holding onto his last shreds of sanity. The fact that watching me come made him so hot only turned me on even more.

"Fuck me," I moaned, locking eyes with him again. He bit his lip and groaned as he moved away from me long enough to remove his jeans and underwear. My pupils dilated when I saw him in all of his naked glory. _Fucking hell. _

His body was pressed against mine again in seconds, and his lips were devouring me. "You're so fucking hot," he groaned, letting his cock slip between my folds as he rubbed against me. I could feel myself growing hot again.

"Inside me, now." I managed between harsh breaths.

He didn't need to be asked twice because he gripped his cock in hand and plunged into me. My body stiffed with pleasure at the feeling of being so deliciously full. It had been a long time, and he was very big. I felt like I was being ripped in half, and it was absolutely delightful.

He pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. "I'm not gonna last," he admitted through gritted teeth. I was pleasantly surprised to note he didn't seem to find this fact a challenge to his manhood. I wasn't going to last long either.

"Me too...faster..." I encouraged, wrapping my legs tight around his waste and meeting him thrust for thrust. "Yes..."

He thrust in and out of me with greater force, as he gripped my hips with his huge hands. I never thought I'd be so turned on by being so physically overpowered, but I couldn't help it. He was huge and I liked it.

"I'm gonna come," he warned, his breath hitching and his thrusts becoming more erratic. He moved his thumb to press against my clit and I came undone for the second time, clinching tightly around his thick cock.

"Yes, Stu!" I moaned, throwing my head back and arching my back. He thrust twice more before coming inside me with a feral growl and my name on his lips.

He collapsed to the side of me, pulling me to him. "Wow..." I breathed, still a little light headed from the amazing sex.

"I did not think that was going to happen when I woke up this morning." He chuckled.

I laughed in return. "Me either."

"As close as you are to the guys, you don't have a WWE boyfriend?" he asked, looking down at me.

"No," I said. "I never had the desire to sleep with a wrestler. Until today."

"I'm honored," He grinned. Apparently all it took was a little mind-blowing sex to get Stu out of his shell.

I rolled my eyes at him but snuggled in closer. He didn't seem to mind. "I never do this," I admitted. "I've never had a one-night stand."

"Who says it's a one-night stand?" He asked.

"Well, I assumed." I said. "Considering you are on the road most of the time and I'm here in Indiana."

His shoulders slumped with what appeared to be disappointment. "Yeah, I guess."

I eyed him critically for a moment. He really liked me. "That's not to say we can't have fun when we get the chance." I hated the idea of never experiencing sex like that again. I had a feeling no one would hold a candle to Stu after that. I also wanted to get to know him, but the idea of a long distance relationship with a guy who would be surrounded by wrestling groupies was something I didn't know if I could handle.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Stu said. A grin spread on his face as he looked down between us. His cock had already started hardening again within me. "Looks like he's ready for another round."

I chuckled and rolled him over so that I was on top. It was going to be a long night.

The End.


End file.
